Leaffeather's story
by Tratieluver14
Summary: Leaffeather must choose between the three things closet to her. Her family. Her ambition. But most importantly...her forbidden love
1. intro

** HY SO I USUALLY DON'T WRIGT WARRIOR CAT STORIES BUT MY BFF WANTED ME TO SHE WROTE IT I PUBLISHED IT . I USUALLY WRIGHT PERCY JACKSON STORIES **

** Allegiances**

**FireClan:**

**Leader:**

**Amberstar-Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Leaffeather-Beautiful dark tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Grasswhisker-Light brown tabby tom with white muzzle and forest green eyes**

**Apprentice, Owlwind (Black tom with blue eyes)**

**Warriors:**

**Rosepelt-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Scarletpaw(Dark red she-cat)**

**Lilytail-Dark tabby she-cat with wide yellow eyes**

**Flamepelt-Golden tabby with several ginger stripes, amber eyes and a white tipped tail**

**Brackenfrost-Dark tabby tom with light blue eyes**

** Apprentice, Dashpaw(Lithe pure white she-cat)**

**Ashberry-Small golden tom**

**Pinefur-Ginger tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw (Dark brown tom with long black stripes)**

**Mistcloud-Large silver-blue she-cat**

**Apprentice, Fawnpaw(Ginger she-cat with white specks)**

**Stormclaw-Dark ginger tom**

**Tigergaze-Large dark striped tabby tom**

**Jayflight-Ginger tom**

**Acornjump-Golden she-cat**

**Mossthroat-Ginger she-cat**

**Thornstream-Tabby she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Nightfrost-Light tabby she-cat, expecting Pinefur's kits**

**Raineyes-Lithe tortoiseshell she-cats mother of Ashberry's kits, Shadekit (Small dark brown tom) and Bluekit(Tabby she-cat)**

**Apprentices:**

**Owlwind- Black tom with blue eyes**

**Scarletpaw-Dark red she-cat**

**Dashpaw-Lithe pure white she-cat**

**Ravenpaw Dark brown tom with long black stripes**

**Fawnpaw-Ginger she-cat with white specks**

**Elders:**

**Smalleyes-Black she-cat with tiny eyes**

**Splashtail-Gray tom with graying muzzle**

**Kinkclaw-Tabby she-cat with bent claws**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>THE NEXY CHAPER WILL BE UP SOON <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Leaffeather gulped anxiously as she walked up to High Ledge. She looked up Amberstar quickly, then flicked her eyes to the ground. Leaffeather's mother, Lilytail, and her father, Flamepelt, watched her with a proud gaze in their eyes. Rosepelt grinned at her sister and widened her eyes. The only member of Leaffeather's family who wasn't happy was Leaffeather's brother, Brackenfrost. Brackenfrost glared at his sister as she sat beneath High Ledge.**

** "Leaffeather, come forward," Amberstar said. Leaffeather was trembling at the sight of her leader, but did as she was told. **

**"I say these words before the body of Tawnyface, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Leaffeather will be the new deputy of FireClan," Amberstar said as she looked at Leaffeather. Even though it was not called for, Leaffeather licked her leader's shoulder as she had done when she became a warrior.**

** "I know I will never be as great a deputy as Tawnyface was, but I will do my best," Leaffeather meowed trembling. Why me? Leaffeather thought to herself Brackenfrost and Rosepelt have more experience—why not one of them? Leaffeather knew the only thing keeping her from having the same amount of time as a warrior as her siblings was the fact that she had fallen from a tree and was severely wounded. Leaffeather shivered as she remembered her body being slammed against the ground. Brackenfrost was still glaring at her, but Rosepelt ran over to her sister.**

** "To think, my sister is deputy of FireClan!" Rosepelt cried.**

** "It's not that big a deal," Leaffeather said shyly avoiding her sister's gaze.**

** "What's wrong with you? Ever since we were kits you would say how you wanted to be deputy! It's not like you to be shy," Rosepelt exclaimed. Leaffeather looked into her sister's green eyes and saw nothing but pure excitement.**

** "Okay, there is a reason that I'm not jumping out of my fur because I'm deputy," she looked around quickly before continuing, "Didn't you notice that Brackenfrost was glaring at me the whole time? I don't want to brag in front of him," Leaffeather admitted.**

** "You shouldn't care what Brackenfrost does if you're deputy! Tawnyface was his mentor, he probably is upset and he's taking it out on you because you're the new deputy," Rosepelt reasoned. Leaffeather nodded, knowing that her sister did have a point. Leaffeather wondered curiously if Brackenfrost was mad for a different reason.**

** All of a sudden Amberstar hopped on the High Ledge again.**

** "I have one more announcement, Shadekit, Bluekit please step forward," Amberstar beckoned. Raineyes watched proudly as her kits walked up to the High Ledge. Shadekit was bouncy out of his dark brown fur; while his sister, Bluekit, was an image of confidence. Leaffeather wondered curiously if she would be one of the kit's probably would have told me, but then again, I just became deputy—she wouldn't have had the opportunity to tell me in time.**

**"Shadekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Amberstar announced**

**Amberstar called to Ashberry and he walked quickly to HighLedge**

**"Ashberry, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Jayflight, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Shadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadepaw," Amberstar meowed.**

** Ashberry padded over to his son and touched noses with him. Smiling happily, Shadepaw followed his father back to where Raineyes sat. As the next apprentice ceremony began, Leaffeather began to back away from the clearing. Just as she was on the outer circle of cats, Amber mewed something that caught her attention.**

**"Leaffeather, you did a fine job training Tigergaze; it's time for your second apprentice. You will be the mentor of Bluepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bluepaw," Amberstar meowed, trailing off as she saw Leaffeather scattering quickly to the HighLedge. Leaffeather quickly touched noses with her new apprentice and quickly murmured an apology to Amberstar.**

**Leaffeather glanced at Ashberry and sighed unhappily as he licked Raineyes' ear. Her moping was interrupted by Bluepaw's excited questions.**

**"Are we going to go on a tour of the territory tomorrow? Or hunting practice? Ooh! Can we do battle training?" Bluepaw asked, rocking back and forth on her paws excitedly.**

**"We're going to tour the territory tomorrow," Leaffeather said absent mindedly, "Now go get some rest—you'll need to be full of energy if you're going to go around the entire FireClan territory," she continued. Bluepaw trotted happily off to join her sister.**

**Just as she was about to go talk to Ashberry, Brackenfrost blocked her path. His blue eyes narrowed with anger.**

* * *

><p>dudu dun<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi so i might have not said this before but im only writing this for my BFF i usualy write Percy jackson so yeah**

Chapter Two

**"**I don't know why Amberstar chose you as deputy and then, without you having any experience as deputy, you get a second apprentice. I don't understand it. You know as well as I do that I am a better fighter than you—what can you do? Hunt and track? Climb? Maybe you can do all those, but you aren't exactly the best fighter in the clan—why you were chosen instead of someone else with more experience and skill," Brackenfrost spat at his sister. Leaffeather recoiled angrily, matching her brother's light blue glare with her own ice blue stare.

"You mean instead of you? You think that you're a gift sent from StarClan to watch over all of FireClan—don't you realize that other cats are better fighters than you? Can't you be happy for me?" Leaffeather hissed.

Leaffeather remembered all those days in the nursery with Brackenfrost and Rosepelt talking about what they wanted to do after they were out of the nursery. Rosepelt had her heart set on being a medicine cat, but it turned out that it would be a pointless effort—considering Grasswhisker had just chosen Owlwind (then Owlpaw) as his apprentice. Brackenfrost wanted to be the best warrior the clan had seen. He wanted to be the best hunter, tracker, and fighter, but his sister had stolen his tracking and hunting goals. Leaffeather had wanted to be deputy with every bone in her slender tabby body. It was her strongest and only wish.

"Okay, name one cat who can fight better than me," Brackenfrost challenged with a glint in his eyes.

"Gladly, Ashberry, Jayflight, and Tigergaze," Leaffeather replied calmly.

"Tigergaze doesn't count! _You_ trained him. I'm talking to Amberstar about getting revenge on GrassClan for killing Tawnyface,"

"I knew it! The only reason you're mad at me is because Tawnyface is dead," Leaffeather said triumph faintly glowing in her eyes.

"You aren't skilled enough to replace Tawnyface!" Brackenfrost growled before dashing off. Leaffeather glared at her brother be for padding over to Ashberry.

"Hi Ashberry, I was thinking that maybe…..we could…..go on a tour with the apprentices tomorrow?" Leaffeather asked nervously. She glanced nervously at Ashberry, trying to meet his bright green gaze.

"Sure Leaffeather, watch Bluepaw though—she is very curious and might want to dash off," Ashberry warned.

"Of course, you would know that…" Leaffeather then murmured to herself "Because you're her father…" _And I would know if I was her mother, instead of Raineyes_. Leaffeather quickly shook her head and said

"To the warrior's den?" Leaffeather asked slowly. She braced herself for an answer.

"You go on ahead, I have to stop and see Raineyes—this is her last night in the nursery you know," Ashberry said excitedly and dashed off to see his mate. Leaffeather sighed and made her way to the nursery slowly. _I wanted to be deputy. I wanted to have hundreds of apprentices. I wanted to be the best warrior ever. I wanted to be an amazing tracker, hunter, and fighter. The one thing I didn't want that happened was to fall in love with a cat who already had a mate._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leaffeather sat down, exhausted from showing Bluepaw the whole FireClan territory. She had sent Bluepaw to go bring fresh kill to the elders and Grasswhisker, so that she could go over what tomorrow's plan was.

_ Should I teach her battle skills? Or teach her how to hunt? Hunt!_

Leaffeather gave a quick nod to herself and walked off to the fresh kill pile. She took a thrush and began to eat ravenously.

Suddenly, Leaffeather heard a loud noise coming from the elders' den. Leaffeather left the thrush and silently stalked behind the wood den.

"Yes Bluepaw, long ago there were clans—different from us only by name. The clans were ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. ShadowClan was most like GrassClan, RiverClan most like WaterClan, ThunderClan reminds me of us, here in FireClan, and the modern version of WindClan is thought to be BreezeClan," Leaffeather recognized the voice to be Smalleyes. She trotted back to her thrush, picked it up, and settled down outside the elders' den.

"Were the cats from ShadowClan as cold and heartless as GrassClan?" Bluepaw asked.

"Well, in some ways, yes. They were harsher and crueler than the other clans, but they did have several good cats. However, there was one cat from ShadowClan who was thought to be the most wicked cat in the forest—Tigerstar," Smalleyes replied. Leaffeather shivered, remembering the stories of Tigerstar she had heard when she was a kit.

"I feel bad for any of _his_ kits," Bluepaw said sympathetically.

"Well you shouldn't feel bad for all of them—only one. Brambleclaw was an accomplished warrior—Tawnypelt too. Mothwing was a wonderful medicine cat. However, Hawkfrost was a different story. He was trained by his father in his dreams, Brambleclaw was as well. Hawkfrost was intent on becoming leader of his clan, RiverClan, and took every word Tigerstar said seriously. Brambleclaw did it to try to become a better warrior. Soon, Hawkfrost had turned evil because of these dream visits. In the end, Hawkfrost tried to make his brother kill Firstar, leader of ThunderClan, but Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost instead," Smalleyes said, almost with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"What did they look like?" Bluepaw questioned.

"They were almost twins. They both had dark tabby pelts, but Hawkfrost's eyes were blue, Brambleclaw's were amber," Smalleyes replied, seeming to be losing her patience. Bluepaw thanked Smalleyes for the story and began to leave the den. Just as she was about to exit she turned around with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"Leaffeather and Brackenfrost look like Hawkfrost don't they?" Bluepaw asked. Leaffeather shuddered again, looking like Hawkfrost wouldn't exactly be a gift.

"As a matter of fact, they do," Smalleyes said before falling asleep.

Leaffeather dashed away, afraid to be caught by her apprentice. She backed away slowly to the warriors' den. She hit something, turning around she came face to face with Brackenfrost.

"Brackenfrost! You scared me!" Leaffeather gasped. She looked at her brother and realized that he fit Smalleyes' description of Hawkfrost. She remembered that most cats considered Brackenfrost and Leaffeather to be twins.

"What do you want Leaffeather?" Brackenfrost growled, interrupting Leaffeather's thoughts.

"It's just that you…..I…..We…..We look like Hawkfrost!" Leaffeather stuttered. Leaffeather then told her brother everything she had heard from Smalleyes. He looked back at her disbelievingly.

"Just think about it—Rosepelt has a golden pelt. I've heard that Mothwing was a golden she-cat. We are the exact twins that resemble Hawkfrost! Don't you see? Rosepelt is a reincarnation of Mothwing. One of us is the reincarnation Hawkfrost, the other Brambleclaw. It has to be set in the stars!" Leaffeather blurted.

"Leaffeather, this is ridiculous. Mothwing was a medicine cat, Rosepelt is a warrior-" Just as Brackenfrost got to his point, Leaffeather interrupted him.

"But she wanted to be a medicine cat! I've heard stories of a medicine cat who was reincarnated as a warrior—it is possible!" Leaffeather screeched at her brother.

"You are being foolish, but if you are right, and I'm not saying you are right, but then which one of us is Hawkfrost's reincarnation?" Brackenfrost questioned. Leaffeather didn't answer; she just shook her head and walked off. Brackenfrost was carrying important and secret information. If he told anyone, Leaffeather shivered, she couldn't even think of what would happen.

She noticed Brackenfrost walking toward Amberstar's den, but thought nothing of it. _Will he ever stop complaining about Tawyface's death?_ Leaffeather sighed and walked to the fresh kill pile. She plucked a squirrel off the top and started to eat, but Amberstar walked out and called for a clan meeting. _What is this about?_

Leaffeather walked over to stand by her leader. She quickly realized that she hadn't organized an evening hunting patrol, but that didn't explain the clan meeting.

"Brackenfrost has alerted me of something that could be very concerning to our clan," Amberstar announced. Leaffeather tilted her head, not realizing what was happening before her.

"It is believed that we have two reincarnations of cats in our clan. Rosepelt and Leaffeather please come closer. Brackenfrost and I believe that you, Rosepelt, are a reincarnation of Mothwing, Tigerstar's medicine cat daughter. Leaffeather, it is believed that you are," Amberstar swallowed nervously before continuing, "We believe that you are Hawkfrost's reincarnation," Amberstar finished. The entire clan gasped at the mention of Tigerstar's evil son.

"She's dangerous! Kick her out of FireClan!" Shouted several cats. Leaffeather looked at Ashberry; he remained calm and did not react at all. Leaffeather looked up at Amberstar and saw a cat sitting behind her. Two ice blue eyes pierced Leaffeather right to the core, below those terrifying eyes, was a smirk—a smirk of accomplishment.

ohhh that was good *muches on popcorn* will she be kicked out or will she stay .stay tooned *muches on popcorn* if you review you get a cookie and please tell me anything i need to change.


	5. AN

SORRY I hate these to but my BFF said that she wants full 100% credit for her see i said that i was making this story but im not my BFF is writing them and I put them up because she doesn't have a Fanfiction account so yeah she just want the 100% credit for writing them

UPDATE: HEHE she now has a account her pen name is mockingjayswillburn


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Leaffeather glanced around at all of her clanmates and let out a small whimper.

"I'm the same cat I was before. I'm not the Hawkfrost reincarnation—Brackenfrost is!" Leaffeather pleaded.

"Lies!" Brackenfrost growled. Leaffeather glared at him, wondering what her brother had turned into.

"Only a truly evil cat would frame his sister for something she had no control of and even if I was a reincarnation of Hawkfrost, does that mean I would act like him?" Leaffeather said, questioning her clan. Some cats, including Ashberry, agreed with her, nodding slowly.

"Because I believe all cats deserve a fair chance, Leaffeather will stay in the clan—unless she commits an act that gives me a reason to remove her from FireClan," Amberstar said loudly.

"But, because I want to take Hawkfrost's opinion into consideration-,"

"It's not his opinion! I told him everything you have heard! I told him that _one_ of us was the reincarnation of Hawkfrost, the other being Brambleclaw's. I said that Rosepelt was Mothwing's reincarnation! The only original thing he's said is that _I'm_ Hawkfrost's reincarnation," Leaffeather screeched, interrupting Amberstar.

"Is this true Brackenfrost?" Amberstar questioned.

"It is true that she said Mothwing's reincarnation was Rosepelt. She did not say one of us was the reincarnation of Hawkfrost, she said someone in the clan was. As you can see, she fits the description of Hawkfrost exactly," Brackenfrost pointed out.

"Everyone considers my brother and I to be twins, he fits Hawkfrost's description as well as I do!" Leaffeather countered.

"Stop this both of you! Because Brackenfrost came to me, I will have someone watch Leaffeather until she has proven herself guilty or innocent—would anyone like to volunteer for it?" Amberstar asked. Leaffeather glared at her brother. _Amberstar is blind if she doesn't realize that Brackenfrost is Hawkfrost's reincarnation. "Frost" is even in his name." _

"Once again, any volunteers?" Amberstar asked again. Leafffeather looked around, expecting her best friend, Mossthroat, to volunteer. Instead, a golden pelt rose out of the crowd.

"I will," called the tom.

I know it kinda short but thats all my BFF wanted to wright what did ya all think you like it


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Ashberry! _Leaffeather smiled on the inside, tempted to let the smile show on the outside.

"Okay then, Ashberry you will make sure that Leaffeather doesn't do anything that would prove that being Hawkfrost's reincarnation will be a disservice to our clan," Amberstar said. Leaffeather glared at her brother and walked over to Ashberry's side. Raineyes' amber eyes were daggers cutting through Leaffeather's soul.

"I always knew you loved her more than me," Raineyes said to Ashberry with hatred in every word. She padded away to the forest in tears.

"Raineyes, wait! Leaffeather stay here," Ashberry dashed off after his mate. _Is what Raineyes said true? Does he really love me?_ Leaffeather lay down and fell into a deep sleep. She awoke in a lush forest. _StarClan hunting grounds…_

A light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes stood before her.

"Greetings Leaffeather, I am Leafpool, I was a member of the former FireClan, ThunderClan," The tabby said.

"I've heard of you before, weren't you a medicine cat?" Leaffeather asked.

"I was," Leafpool sighed before she continued, "before Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior. I fell in love with him, I ended up leaving my duty as a medicine cat because of my kits. I did not come to you to tell you my life story. I have a prophecy Leaffeather," Leafpool proclaimed.

"Wait! You were _Leaf_pool, your mate was Crow_feather_—I was named after a forbidden relationship!" Leaffeather exclaimed.

"I guess so….do not take it as a sign of the future, although I have been watching you and….never mind. Leaffeather,

_When death occurs,_

_ The leaf will float down the water_

_ A rose will follow trying to turn them both back up stream_

_ When the leaf drifts away, only the flower and cinder can return it to its rightful place"_The mystical she cat announced.

"What does it mean?" Leaffeather gasped. Before she could get an answer, Leafpool had disappeared.

Leaffeather awoke in a shudder and saw Ashberry hovering above her.

"Are you okay Leaffeather?" Ashberry asked before grabbing Leaffeather by the scruff and helping her up.

"I'm fine. More importantly, is Raineyes okay?" She asked fearfully.

"Well, she isn't thrilled. She thinks I love you more than I love her," He said quietly.

"Wait, you don't love me do you? You can't! I mean….I'm not saying…I'm… never mind," Leaffeather stuttered nervously.

"Leaffeather, I don't know how I feel about you, but more importantly, we have to take the apprentices," Ashberry said. Leaffeather trotted off to the apprentices' den.

"Bluepaw, Shadepaw! It's time to train—today we're doing learning how to hunt!" Leaffeather called. The two apprentices ran out, Leaffeather led them to where Ashberry was standing. They headed out to the forest.

"First, crouch like this," Leaffeather crouched down. Ashberry crouched down next to her. Leaffeather shivered at how close they were.

"Then lower your tail, low enough that it hovers slightly above the ground," Leaffeather and Ashberry demonstrated again.

"Slide forward with your paws barely touching the ground. Sniff the air, hmm…mouse. With a mouse, it will feel you before it can smell you, so keep your paws light. When you get close enough—" Leaffeather lunged, and with a swift bite—the mouse was dead. Ashberry soon found a thrush and explained the procedures for hunting birds. The apprentices showed skill in hunting and all four cats returned to camp with a total of thirteen pieces of fresh kill.

"Nice job Ashberry," Leaffeather said.

"You're not so bad yourself," He said. Leaffeather felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Do you want to go on the moon high patrol? I mean, I know we just got back, but it would be fine with me," Ashberry said, stuttering slightly. _ He's not in love with me is he?_

"Sure I'll go ask, wait I'm deputy, of course we can!" Leaffeather said, forgetting her new position.

"Um, let's take Rosepelt with us—okay?" Leaffeather asked. _Ashberry and Leaffeather, the two cats who don't hate me right now._ Ashberry nodded. All of a sudden a yowl came from outside the camp. Leaffeather sniffed the air.

"It's Acornjump!" Leaffeather hissed. The two cats dashed out to the forest, anxious to help Ashberry's sister. _Leafpool said something about death—what if she's the dead cat!_

TRATIELUVER14'S BFF: Hey I wrote a long one becaus ethe last one was short I'm sorry forgive me


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Leaffeather dashed out the camp entrance with Ashberry on her heels.

"Acornjump! Are you okay?" Leaffeather called. She ran as fast she could when she ran into a golden shape.

"Leaffeather? Leaffeather, is that you?" Acornjump called.

"What happened?" Leaffeather called. She gasped as she looked at Acornjump closer.

"Fox….I was just hunting and then a fox jumped out of nowhere. It attacked me and….and…I thought I got it but it ran off….why is your pelt silver?" Acornjump said.

Ashberry caught up with me and gasped. He began to lick his sister's pelt, trying to clear the clumped mess of fur and blood.

"My fur isn't silver. It's still tabby. Here, how many claws am I holding up?" Leaffeather extended three claws and waited for a response.

"Two….no…one….no….it's two—final answer," she said. Ashberry shivered.

"What color is my fur?" Ashberry asked.

"It's…it's…why is your fur dark tabby?" Acornjump asked. _She's blind? Or color blind at least…_

"Oh no! Oh, Acornjump, Acornjump, Acornjump! Leaffeather, we have to get her back to Grasswhisker now!" Ashberry spat. Together, he and Leaffeather carried the golden she cat back to camp as fast as they could.

"Grasswhisker!" Leaffeather shrieked as they dashed into camp. Grasswhisker dashed out with Owlwind by his side.

"What happened?" Grasswhisker asked as he and Owlwind hauled Acornjump into their den.

Acornjump told her story. Starting with hunting, and ending with being found by Ashberry and Leaffeather.

"And we think she might be blind or color blind," Ashberry added.

"Leave her to me, I'll tell you to come in when I'm finished," Grasswhisker said before escorting Leaffeather and Ashberry out of the den.

"What if she's blind? How will she get around?" Ashberry asked nervously.

"She'll walk mousebrain! If she doesn't walk then she'll run! Your sister might be injured, but she'll obviously live—you don't have to act the Dark Forest is taking over!" Seeing the hurt in Ashberry's eyes, she added:

"She'll make it through—I promise you," Leaffeather looked into the amber eyes of Ashberry and whispered "I promise."

"Leaffeather, right now I think is the time to say this. My sister might not make it through. I won't want to talk to anyone. Raineyes says she loves me, but she never shows compassion. She just isn't the she cat for me," Ashberry said stumbling nervously.

"Then who is?" Leaffeather asked bracing herself for the answer.

"You Leaffeather"

* * *

><p>aww *sighs* that so sweet<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I love you Leaffeather," Ashberry said. Leaffeather stepped back and let out a startled meow.

"You don't love me do you?" Ashberry said; hurt burning in his amber eyes.

"I love you Ashberry, I love you more than anything! I just, I just thought you loved Raineyes. I'm scared that's all," Leaffeather confessed. Hope burned in her heart. _I finally have Ashberry! The cat I love! I have him finally!_

"Scared of what?" Ashberry asked rasping his tongue over Leaffeather's ear.

"Well, it's just….I just became deputy. I would lose my position as deputy if I became a queen. I worked hard for this; it won't be easy for me to give it all up. And everyone thinks I'm Hawkfrost's reincarnation. I have nowhere safe to go," Leaffeather moped.

"If anyone says something about you, then you and I will run away—we'll go to….WaterClan. That's where will go if something happens," Ashberry said half joking, half serious. Leaffeather smiled and brushed up against him.

"Let's go back and see how your sister's doing," Leaffeather said dashing back to camp. Ashberry ran off following his mate.

"Bet I'll beat you back to camp!" Leaffeather called from ahead. Ashberry ran as fast as he could until he felt his fur rub against Leaffeather's. They both purred before bolting into camp. Leaffeather untwined her tail with Ashberry's as they strode into camp.

"Ashberry! What are you doing?" called a voice.

"Raineyes, I, I, I, I don't know what to say. I just," Ashberry stuttered.

"I know," Raineyes spat, "You always loved her, you never cared about me. You will pay Ashberry,"

"I'm sorry Raineyes, I didn't want to take him from you, but then he said…." Leaffeather said apologetically.

"I don't care Leaffeather. You liked him from the start, I saw that, but you never said anything, this is Ashberry's problem," Raineyes growled. All of a sudden a yowl came from the medicine den.

"Acornjump!" Leaffeather dashed into the medicine den.

There lay the body of Acornjump. Cold and still. Dead.

"Oh Leaffeather, we did everything to save her—we really did—but we went out for a few minutes to check on the queens. We came back and she was dead. I'm sorry, should I tell Ashberry?" Grasswhisker said cautiously.

"I will," Leaffeather mewed quietly. She walked out of the den and looked across the clearing where the patrols were coming back. Ashberry stood arguing with Raineyes. _Why did I say I would tell him?_ She trotted across to Ashberry with grief in her eyes.

"Ashberry, I'm sorry, but….." Just as Leaffeather was about to finish Amberstar yowled and hopped onto the HighLedge.

"I am very unhappy to say that today, Acornjump has passed away," Amberstar announced sadly. Ashberry looked at Leaffeather, and then flicked his gaze to the medicine den. Acornjump's body was being taken out by Kinkclaw and Smalleyes.

"Tonight we will sit vigil for her, this is a great loss to our clan," Amberstar lowered her head and sat beside the golden she cat's body.

"How did she die?" Called several cats. Just before Leaffeather hopped onto the HighLedge to tell Acornjump's story of the fox, Amberstar screeched loudly.

"There is tabby fur in her claws!"

Brackenfrost growled angrily and walked over to his sister.

"Why? Why did you kill the sister of the cat you loved?" Brackenfrost hissed.

"She didn't kill her!" Protested Ashberry. Grasswhisker and Owlwind ran out of the medicine en and joined Ashberry.

"She was severely injured by a fox, then when we went quickly to check the nursery she was dead when we came back," Owlwind spat at Brackenfrost.

"Explain the tabby fur then?" Brackenfrost growled.

"Leaffeather was with me after we brought Acornjump to camp—that's when I told her I loved her," Meowed Ashberry, touching noses with Leaffeather.

"She was out of camp. The only other cat whose fur matches Leaffeather's is you," Grasswhisker hissed with fury at Brackenfrost.

"You KILLED Acornjump!" Ashberry, Leaffeather, Owlwind, and Grasswhisker meowed in synch.

"Let's see what Amberstar has to say about that," Brackenfrost growled curling his lip up in disgust at his sister and her friends, before walking away.

"What's wrong?" A ginger she cat mewed.

"Oh, Mossthroat! Everything is wrong!" Leaffeather whined licking her best friend's ear.

"Your brother is turning against you—isn't he?" Mossthroat asked.

"I'm afraid so. Haven't you been paying attention about anything that's happened in this fic so far?" Leaffeather asked.

"What's a fic?"

"Some two-leg thing, anyway back to the story!" Leaffeather meowed. Brackenfrost was going into Amberstar's den, Leaffeather knew this was trouble.

Leaffeather ran as fast she could and skidded into her leader's den.

"This can't be true! Leaffeather is not a murderer. No matter what she is not a murderer. She is anything but a murderer," Amberstar growled at Brackenfrost. Leaffeather could just picture her brother's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Well, of course you're not going to believe me—she's your _deputy_," Brackenfrost said, snarling with hatred at the word deputy.

Leaffeather backed away from the den, tripping over her paws nervously. She flicked her glance to Ashberry, Grasswhisker, Owlwind, and Mossthroat. _When I'm gone, they'll defend me…_ she thought. Before anyone could see her, she dashed into the forest and headed toward the WaterClan border. _Ashberry will tell Rosepelt where I've gone. _She gasped as she scented the border…..the leaf was indeed floating down the water after death occurred.

Oooh is the prophecy coming true? 3 more reviews before an update oh and no flames oh and my friends wants to say thanks to all her reviews and...wait am i ranting I'm sorry i tend to do that one last thing do you think i should make up a couple name for Leaffeatehr and Ashberry? review and tell me sorry this is long Bye Bye :)


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

By the time Leaffeather reached the WaterClan camp she was exhausted, but she dragged her tired self into the camp.

"Intruder!" A tortoiseshell she cat hissed. Leaffeather didn't have enough energy to protest; instead she collapsed on the ground.

"She's alone though," A light brown tom that Leaffeather recognized as the WaterClan deputy, Thrushtail called.

"I…I…I've come alone," Leaffeather panted.

"Why?" The tortoiseshell snarled.

"Relax Amberleaf, let her explain," Thrushtail said comforting the nervous queen. She sighed, nodded an apology, and went to what appeared to be the nursery.

"I came here because of my brother. He is determined to ruin my life. I believe that he is jealous of me and wants to become deputy. It's a long story….but I believed that my best option was WaterClan—after all if I was in another clan, I would pick WaterClan. Anyway, I am begging you to accept me into your clan," Leaffeather pleaded.

"I will have to talk to Splashstar about this, for now stay here—Amberleaf will keep you company," Thrushtail trotted off to talk with his leader, but not before hollering for the tortoiseshell queen.

Amberleaf snarled, but walked out of the nursery and over to the FireClan cat.

"So…." Leaffeather meowed taking in all of Amberleaf's features. She had piercing amber eyes and a pretty tortoiseshell coat. She reminded Leaffeather of a medicine cat she had heard of. _Ugh! All this reincarnation talk has me believing everyone is a reincarnation! _Amberleaf seemed to be observing Leaffeather as well.

"You're from FireClan I guess?" Amberleaf said, breaking the dreadfully awkward silence.

"Yep. My brother is the reason I'm here….I'd rather not talk about it," Leaffeather said carefully.

"Oh. Kits! Come meet the nice FireClan cat!" Amberleaf called into the nursery. Two kits ran out. One was a silver she cat and the other was a white tom.

"Hello little ones," Leaffeather murmured to the kits.

"I'm Snowkit!" The white tom announced.

"I'm Adderkit!" The silver she cat shouted.

"I'm Leaffeather," Leaffeather said. The two kits began to bounce around Leaffeather excitedly. They pounced on Leaffeather's tail and then dashed away, laughing the tiny heads off.

"Snowkit, Adderkit don't irritate the guest. Back into the nursery," Amberleaf cooed. Leaffeather smiled and thought of Ashberry. _I used to think that Ashberry and I would have kits like that…not if I'm in WaterClan. _Leaffeather yawned and lay down. Amberleaf lay down beside her.

"Do you want to share a vole?" Amberleaf asked.

"Considering I haven't been accepted into your clan, I don't think I should," Leaffeather mewed hastily.

"It's fine, I'll tell Thrushtail that I made you eat," Amberleaf compromised. Leaffeather nodded her thanks before settling down beside her friend. _Maybe life in WaterClan isn't that bad…_Leaffeather thought.

"So, how do you want to learn how to catch fish?" Amberleaf asked.

"Sure!" Leaffeather responded. After finishing the vole, the two dashed off toward the river.

"Fishing isn't that hard," Amberleaf said.

"Really? I figured it would be," Leaffeather said. The two sped up as the river came into sight. Leaffeather gasped at the sight she witnessed. _Oh no!_

TRATIELUVER14'S BFF SAYS IT'S AN TIME: Yay! Thanks for two more reviews! Can I get one more before the next update? I'll probably update it anyway, I know a lot of people who don't review, but they still read. I was one of those for a while, so I will sympathize—but I don't usually show sympathy so that just shows how much I love my fans! I also would like to ask you guys a question: Should I get a fanfiction account? TRATIELUVER14:WAIT WHAT ABOUT ME?

TRATIELUVER14'S BFF Respond by either commenting or PMing Tratieluver14. Until next time! Oh I should probably say that I don't own Warriors. If I did 1. Hollyleaf would be alive. 2. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would still be together 3. Leafpool and Crowy would still be together (die and go to H-E- Double hockey stick clan Nightcloud!) I'm sorry I had to get that out. 4. Millie would never have existed and Silverstream would have lived.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Rosepelt!" Leaffeather screeched. She stared blankly at her sister, her jaw dropped.

"Time to come home," Rosepelt said. Leaffeather narrowed her eyes.

"No. Brackenfrost will have me thrown out of the clan. WaterClan is my refuge," Leaffeather snarled. After seeing the hurt look in her sister's eyes, she softened her own.

"I want to come home, I really do," Leaffeather sighed.

"I have some good news," Rosepelt announced. Leaffeather cocked her head and nodded for her sister to continue.

"I'm not Mothwing's reincarnation. I found out from Smalleyes. She said that Mothwing was a medicine cat, her eyes were amber, and she had a golden tabby coat. I'm a warrior, my eyes are green, but I do have a golden tabby pelt, a lot of cats have golden tabby fur," Rosepelt said. Amberleaf was watching the sisters with a puzzled glance.

"I hate to interrupt, but who are you?" Amberleaf asked. Her amber eyes were wide in confusion.

"Amberleaf, this is my sister, Rosepelt. Rosepelt, this is my friend Amberleaf," Leaffeather said.

"Nice to meet you," the two said in synch.

"Now back to what you were saying Rosepelt, how does it help me if you aren't the reincarnation of Mothwing?" Leaffeather questioned.

"If I'm not Mothwing, that means you're not Hawkfrost," Rosepelt said in a "since when have you been a complete mousebrain?" tone. Leaffeather shook her head.

"I've never been Hawkfrost, Brackenfrost is. I….I'm not a reincarnation. I can't be!" Leaffeather mewed nervously.

"If he is trying to get rid of you, then he has to be Hawkfrost's reincarnation," Rosepelt decided. Leaffeather nodded sadly.

"What happened when I left?" Leaffeather asked, trying to get off topic.

"Ashberry left the camp, but as soon as he got into the forest he started moping to himself. He was crying Leaffeather—that's how much he loves you. Brackenfrost was shaking his head in disgust at the sight of Acornjump's body. Everyone knows that you didn't kill her, Amberstar didn't believe him, but you were gone before she could clear your name. Cats are starting to get suspicious of our brother. He seems to want to take your place. Oh, I should probably mention that Amberstar hasn't chosen a new deputy. Although, I presume she will choose someone if I don't bring you back. I saw Raineyes and Brackenfrost together after you left, I think they were plotting," Rosepelt meowed.

"If I'm gone, Brackenfrost will be deputy and Raineyes will have Ashberry. Everybody will be happy. I don't see any reason to return," Leaffeather said. _Of course I want to go back, but Brackenfrost will try to destroy me and Raineyes will do something terrible to Ashberry. If I am gone, everything I fine._

"Fine sister, stay here in WaterClan, but remember that Ashberry and I will be waiting for you," Rosepelt sighed, and then dashed over the border and back into the woods.

"Now for fishing?" Amberleaf asked awkwardly. Without warning, Leaffeather pinned Amberleaf down.

"If you tell anyone what you have heard, I will kill you," Leaffeather snarled. Amberleaf nodded quickly and then rolled over, trying to throw her attacker off. Leaffeather backed away from Amberleaf and pointed toward the river.

"Now, let's go fishing," Leaffeather said.

Amberleaf was right, fishing was easy. All you had to do was make sure your shadow didn't hit the water, then you just hooked a fish out. The two she cats took their fresh kill back to camp. Splashstar was perched on what Leaffeather presumed to be a HighRock.

"Today we welcome a new cat into our clan," Just as Splashstar finished; Leaffeather and Amberleaf strolled into camp.

"A FireClan cat!" Several cat screeched.

"The deputy no less!" A black tom hissed. _I became deputy two sunrises ago…there hasn't been a gathering yet…how would he know?_

"Leaffeather?" A golden she cat Leaffeather recognized as Goldenwing, mewed.

"Stop! Leaffeather is a member of our clan now! She has joined our clan because of her brother, we do not know why, please do not pester her tonight," Splashstar announced. Thrushtail hopped onto the HighRock.

"Leaffeather will be on the moonhigh patrol with Nightstreak and Goldenwing," Thrushtail mewed. Splashstar and Thrushtail hopped off the HighRock and all the WaterClan cats began to share tongues. Amberleaf and Leaffeather settled down outside the nursery and talked for a little while. Soon enough, Leaffeather had to go on the moonhigh patrol.

Goldenwing and the black tom who knew Leaffeather was deputy, Nightstreak, walked over to her.

"We're taking the BreezeClan border," Nightstreak said sharply.

"Don't mind him, he's never liked moonhigh patrols," Goldenwing reassured Leaffeather. Leaffeather tried desperately to get Nightstreak away from Goldenwing. _I have to know how he knows that I'm deputy._

"Nightstreak, can I ask you about this clearing?" Leaffeather asked.

"Sure," Nightstreak said uneasily. Leaffeather led him away into the clearing.

"How did you know I was deputy? There hasn't been a gathering yet," Leaffeather asked.

"Um…..Um…..lucky guess? I don't know….." Nightstreak stammered.

"Tell me!" Leaffeather hissed.

"Okay, okay. Well, I was mates with your friend Mossthroat,"

"WHAT!"

"Then she said that she couldn't be with me because of her clan. Five sunrises later at the gathering, I met this she cat, Acornjump, she was amazing. I was still in love with Mossthroat though. I asked her how Mossthroat was, she said she was fine. I realized all of a sudden that I was in love with her. A few sunrises later, I saw Acornjump again. I told her how I felt and she said that she loved me too. She told me," Nightstreak confessed.

"Oh Nightstreak, I don't want to be the one to break this to you…..but, Acornjump is dead," Leaffeather murmured softly. Nightstreak didn't answer; he simply climbed up a tree and went to the highest branch.

"I'm coming Acornjump," he whispered. The black tom looked down at Leaffeather sadly, his amber eyes were wide pools of sorrow.

"Goldenwing!" Leaffeather screeched. Leaffeather scrambled up the tree after Nightstreak.

"Wha-" Goldenwing said, trailing off at the sight of Nightstreak.

"Nightstreak! Why are you doing this?" Goldenwing screamed.

"My true love is dead! My other love left me for her clan," Nightstreak howled through his sobs. Leaffeather looked up slowly at him. _Curiosity killed the cat_ Leaffeather thought sadly. _All because of my question a life will be lost_. Nightstreak was still balancing on the branch, with the two she cats watching him. Suspense hung thick in the air. It broke when a she cat dashed into the clearing


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

LEAFFEATHERS POV

I widened my eyes in shock as I saw a ginger she cat burst into the clearing. My eyes widened even further as I recognized Mossthroat.

"Don't jump please!" Mossthroat begged, her eyes wide with fear.

"Mossthroat?" Nightstreak asked in complete shock. A quick glance upward showed that the dark tom was slowly descending from the branch.

"Why are you here? I thought your clan was more important?" Nightstreak sneered. I hoped that my best friend wasn't planning on taking me home.

"I came here to tell you something," Mossthroat said quietly, hurt burned in her amber eyes.

Nightstreak softened his glare, "What have you come to say?"

"I prefer to say it away from other cats—if you don't mind," Mossthroat mewed hesitantly. I cocked my head curiously, then looked over to Goldenwing. She seemed paralyzed. Her clan mate almost committed suicide, and then that clan mate's former mate from a different clan bursts in with something to say. If it were me, I probably would be scared out of my fur too.

I watched closely as my best friend led Nightstreak away. _What could it be?_ She and Nightstreak weren't mates anymore, so she shouldn't be talking to him alone. Heck! They weren't even in the same clan! I took another look at Goldenwing.

"Goldenwing? Are you okay?" I asked. Goldenwing seemed surprised and jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh! Leaffeather! I'm fine," the golden she cat stuttered nervously. I gave her a "are you sure?" kind of glance.

"I told you! I'm fine! It's not everyday that Nightstreak tries to kill himself _and_confesses he has had two mates from FireClan!" Goldenwing meowed defensively.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly. I could just make out Mossthroat's ginger pelt as she and Nightstreak walked back towards the clearing. Nightstreak's chest was puffed out with what seemed to be pride. Mossthroat, on the other hand, seemed jittery and anxious…..she did have a small smile though.

"Leaffeather can I talk to you?" my best friend asked. I nodded and dashed after her.

"Leaffeather! I'm going to have kits!" Mossthroat exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! But….who is the father?" I asked. Mossthroat gave me the "mousebrain" look I had received from Rosepelt early.

"Nightstreak obviously! I just told him, he seems really happy!" Mossthroat said giggling.

"Mossthroat, didn't you hear what Nightstreak said? After you left him for the clan, he ended up falling in love with Acornjump—that's why he was going to jump off the tree—so he could be in StarClan with her," I said sympathy ringing out clearly in my voice.

"I heard. When I talked to him, Nightstreak said that Acornjump was dead, and that he never stopped loving me," Mossthroat stammered in a confused tone.

"Just be careful, okay?" I reasoned.

"I will," She promised.

"What's going to happen when the clan asks who the parents are?" I asked with fully curiosity.

"A queen doesn't have to say who her fathered her kits," Mossthroat pointed out.

I couldn't do anything, so I stalked back to my patrol. I glanced behind my shoulder quickly and saw Mossthroat following me.

"Leaffeather? You'll keep my secret, right?" Mossthroat mewed. I laughed.

"Of course. That's what best friends do!" I said.

"Oh, by the way, you really should come back to FireClan," Mossthroat said quietly. I shook my head vigorously.

"No," was my answer plain and clear.

Mossthroat sighed in a disappointed tone, gave Nightstreak a quick lick on the cheek, and dashed away towards the FireClan border.

"Goldenwing. You have to promise to keep this a secret," Nightstreak commanded.

"I swear on StarClan," the startled golden she cat stuttered.

"Good, now we have a patrol to do," Nightstreak meowed.

We all walked out of the clearing and headed back along the BreezeClan border. _How could Mossthroat be such a mousebrain!_ I thought to myself. _Who falls in love with a WaterClan cat? Then again, what would happen if Ashberry was in a different clan? And what will the kits do when a WaterClan, FireClan battle happens?_ I was stirred from my thoughts when the scent of the moor grew strong.

"This is a little strong for a border Nightstreak," I reported.

"You're right! We'll have to report this to Splashstar," Nightstreak replied.

"Just because I'm a new member of WaterClan doesn't make me an apprentice," I hissed. Nightstreak opened his jaws to reply, but was cut off when a mass of brown fur struck him. _BreezeClan!_

AN: YAY! Battle scene! I haven't written one yet, so I knew it was time. I presumed you noticed that this chapter is in first person—I absolutely hate third person, literally the last time I did it, not counting this story, was in second grade! That means that the rest of the story is going to be in first person. Also, is it just me, or does Nightstreak's story sound like a cross between Graystripe and Crowfeather? Anyway….one more review until an update? Oh and here's a little secret….I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Shocker isn't it? Until next time! Peace out!

-Tratieluver14's bff


	13. Chapter 11

LEAFFEATHERS POV

I unsheathed my claws and whirled on a tabby. I snarled with disgust at the BreezeClan warrior. I didn't mind WaterClan, but I absolutely hated BreezeClan.

The tabby dug his claws into my side. I flipped him over and raked my claws down his stomach. He yowled in pain and I bit his tail hard as he turned and fled.

I tackled a silver she cat, but it was too late, she had me pinned. I hissed in her face and felt the pain of claws raking my side. I kicked upward snarling. I shoved her off and slashed my claws down her side. I sheathed my claws and batted her head—hard. Quickly unsheathing my claws again, I pounced on her. My claws slashed down her back. She yowled in protest and dashed away.

"And don't come back," I spat. I looked around for another enemy, and found nothing. The two WaterClan cats were gazing at me.

"Impressive," Nightstreak said. I nodded my thanks.

"We should probably get back to camp now," I suggested. We dashed away from the border and back to camp. I could feel the eyes of Goldenwing and Nightstreak bearing into my back.

"No wonder she's deputy," Goldenwing whispered to her clan mate.

"She's a skilled fighter," Nightstreak agreed. _If only Brackenfrost could hear this!_ I thought sourly.

As we trotted into camp, I headed straight to Splashstar's den with Nightstreak and Goldenwing behind me.

"There were BreezeClan cats on the border," I panted.

"There was a skirmish," Nightstreak mewed.

"Those rabbit catchers were running as fast as their skinny legs could carry them," Goldenwing snorted.

"Leaffeather showed great skill, we might not have won if it weren't for her," Nightstreak said, praising me. I shook my head.

"Really, I wasn't that great," I meowed quietly.

"Stop being modest Leaffeather!" Goldenwing said smiling.

"I'm going to consult with Thrushtail about increasing border patrols," Splashstar said before leaving her den. The ginger and white splotched she cat headed towards her deputy while I went to the warriors' den. I settled down next to Goldenwing and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to a tortoiseshell paw poking my muzzle.

"Stop!" I hissed. I opened my eyes to see Amberleaf staring at me.

"I…I…I'm sorry," Amberleaf stuttered.

"It's alright. I just don't like waking up before the sun rises," I admitted.

"Well, Thrushtail put you on the sunrise hunting patrol," Amberleaf said.

"But, I was on the midnight patrol," I mewed curiously.

"I guess the clan wanted to make sure you really wanted to stay with us," Amberleaf presumed. I nodded and headed out.

I ended up catching two voles, three mice, and a fish. Because I was a talented forest hunter, I went on my own to the small area of woodland in the WaterClan territory. I decided to practice fishing after the patrol, so I went down to the river.

When I reached the river, the smell of a familiar FireClan cat hit me.

"I told you not to come here again!" I spat.

"We need you," Rosepelt said, emerging from the bushes.

"I brought someone with me," Rosepelt said. All of a sudden, a golden tom walked out from behind Rosepelt.

"We need you Leaffeather. I need you," Ashberry whispered.

"I….I….I don't know," I mumbled.

"Who are your friends?" came two voices from behind me. I didn't bother turning around. I knew who it was.

AN: Who is it! Two more comments please! Make guesses of who it is in the comments. Sorry, it's been a while! I've been really busy and I know this chapter is really short! Also, I don't own warriors, I mean it would be pretty cool, but I don't own it! Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll!

-Traitieluver14's bff


	14. Chapter 12

ASHBERRY'S POV

I looked at Leaffeather nervously. She seemed to be pondering an answer, but we were interrupted before she could say a word.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our newest clan member-and FireClan cats," A ginger and white she cat mewed.

"Splashstar, I…I…I can't stay here. FireClan needs me," Leaffeather mewed. I looked back at her with a grateful look. Her ice blue eyes were piercing, but when her gaze fell on me, they softened and showed nothing but love.

ROSEPELT'S POV

YES! Leaffeather is coming home! Victory! I glanced back at her, but my happiness clouded the image of the WaterClan leader and her deputy. The expression on their faces told me that Leaffeather's time in WaterClan was now shortened.

"Leave Leaffeather, before we make you," Thrushtail snarled. The three of us glared back in defiance, not breaking the stare.

"I must say good-bye to Amberleaf," Leaffeather mewed softly.

"You will not. You will leave now. You came to us, ate our fresh kill, learned our territory and hunting strategies, you spied on us, you will either leave here or die here," Splashstar threatened. Her amber eyes were narrowed in hatred. She hissed in my sister's face. _Oh no she didn't! _I thought. I unsheathed my claws and stalked closer to the ginger and white WaterClan leader. We stared at each other faces only a mouse length apart.

"Leave my sister alone," I snarled.

"How adorable, protective of your sister," Splashstar meowed in a monotone voice.

LEAFFEATHER'S POV

Thrushtail launched at me before I could see what happened to my sister. I snarled in the face of my former clan mate.

"And to think that I actually thought that you were being nice to me," I spat. I slashed my claws into his side. I dug my claws as painfully into him as I could. He yowled in pain, and yet he still had the strength to bite my leg. Hard. I let out a screech of pain and launched away from Thrushtail. All of a sudden, Ashberry was in front of me, snarling and hissing at Thrushtail.

"Don't touch her," Ashberry threatened. I felt warm and (dare I say) fuzzy on the inside. _He really does love me. _ I thought dreamily. The fact that Thrushtail slammed into me was the only thing that stopped my fantasies. I hissed and dashed back into the fight.

"You will be dead, Leaffeather, you betrayed us," Thrushtail mewed, hatred burned in every word. I didn't say anything; I simply leapt and bit his neck. I closed my teeth as hard as I could, then I felt the deputy go limp beneath me.

"You killed him," Ashberry mewed in shock. I stared down at the dead WaterClan deputy beneath me. He was one of the only cats that had died at my claws. The usual feeling rushed through me.

Sure, Thrushtail had wanted me dead, and as soon as Splashstar saw me, I would probably be WaterClan's least favorite cat in the forest but, I felt guilty. Unhappiness rushed through me, mixed with guilt, pain, and betrayal. I looked up at Ashberry for comfort. He didn't do anything. Then, the silence was broken.

"So, are you coming back to FireClan?" Ashberry asked quietly.

"I don't have a choice," I meowed with the everlasting guilt in my voice.

"I need you, I can't be without you. Rosepelt needs you too," he said.

"Wait! Who is deputy now?" I asked hurriedly.

"Amberstar didn't choose a new deputy she had faith in you," Ashberry said. I felt appreciated, I smiled. I closed my eyes and felt remembrance brush over me.

_When death occurs_

_ The leaf will float down the water_

_ A rose will follow trying to turn them both back up stream_

_ When the leaf drifts away_

_ Only a flower and cinders will return it to its rightful place_

_Go to your rightful place, leaf. _Whispered a mysterious voice. _Leafpool._ I remembered immediately how the pretty tabby had delivered her warning. She appeared in front of me.

"Leaf, go to where you belong. The cinder and flower need you, Leafpool mewed.

"I am Leaffeather, not leaf," I said in confusion.

"You never will understand prophecies will you?" she mewed.

"I…I…don-" I was interrupted by Leafpool.

_When the time comes only clawed thorns can defeat the frozen ferns _came the familiar meow. _Leaf! _She chuckled. I was startled from my dream and Ashberry's loving gaze met my eyes. His muzzle was next my ear as soon as he noticed I was awake.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I said.

I felt his warm pelt pressed next to me. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. _Sure, we're in the middle of WaterClan territory, I'll probably be destroyed by Splashstar, and I have a dead cat watching over my every move, but love conquers all doesn't it?_

AN: Awww! I probably would have said something aside from love conquers all if I were in Leaffeather's situation, but this is K+ rated and a warriors story….One more review please! *insert kit face here* I want all of you guys *points at fans like Tratieluver14 did* to know how much I appreciate your reviews.

Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll

-Tratieluver14's bff


	15. Chapter 13

LEAFFEATHER'S POV

I woke up and saw Ashberry looking at me. He still had that loving gaze. I let out a small sigh then mentally slapped myself. I am Leaffeather I don't do she cat-y things! I stood up and stretched, it took me that long to realize we were still in WaterClan territory.

"We're in WaterClan aren't we?" I said drowsily.

"Yes. Yes we are. I think we should go find Rosepelt and head home," Ashberry said.

So that's what we did. My eyes widened in anger and shock as I saw my sister. Her beautiful golden tabby fur was matted with blood. She was scarred all over. Her face was twisted in pain.

"Rosepelt!" I screeched as I ran towards my sister.

"Huh, wha, oh Leaffeather. It's just you. How are you?" she sounded normal, but I could tell she was hiding her aches.

"It doesn't matter how I am right now. We have to get you to Grasswhisker, and get out of WaterClan. How did this happen?" I asked.

"Splashstar. She said that I was mouse-brained for ever caring about you. She said that you were a betraying, good for nothing, spy that deserved to die. (AN: Rhyming!) I couldn't stand by and watch her say those terrible things about you. So, I fought her, as you can see, I didn't win. She left me here and went back to her camp. She said something about me telling Thrushtail to come back if I saw him," Rosepelt explained.

"Splashstar did this! She will pay, but not now, we have to get you to camp," I said, revenge ached inside of me.

"Wait, where's Thrushtail? He should probably head back to camp," Rosepelt said. Ashberry and I glanced at each other awkwardly.

"I don't think that he will be going back to camp anytime soon…" Ashberry mewed.

"What did you do Leaffeather?" Rosepelt asked. She may have looked like she was going to die, but there was no denying that she was suspicious of me.

"I….kinda..psh…um…psh….uh….killed him," I said softly. Rosepelt laughed. I didn't bother asking why she thought it was funny. Instead, Ashberry and I picked her up and started to head home.

"What is Splashstar going to think when she finds out you killed him?" Ashberry mused.

"I really don't want to know," I said guiltily. I felt bad about killing Thrushtail, I really did, but my sister could die in a matter of minutes if we didn't get her to Grasswhisker. We trotted along steadily until we reached camp. As soon as I walked into the clearing, startled mews rang out from everywhere.

"She's back!" Pinefur said excitedly.

"YAY! Now we can keep training and _Brackenfrost_ won't have to mentor me!" Bluepaw screeched.

"Welcome back," Mossthroat and Tigergaze mewed.

"Oh! Thank StarClan you're all back safe and sound!" Lilytail and Flamepelt sighed. _Apparently they don't notice that Rosepelt is half dead._

Soon we were struggling through the crowd of happy cats; we finally reached the medicine cat den.

"Good to have you….Rosepelt!" Owlwind's tone went from happy to nervous as he saw my sister so injured. Grasswhisker walked out behind his apprentice and helped us take Rosepelt into the den.

"Owlwind, work on a poultice. Ashberry and Leaffeather, clean her fur up. I'll figure out exactly what happened," Grasswhisker commanded. We all set to work. Rosepelt's fur was easy to clean and soon Ashberry and I were done. Rosepelt explained everything to Grasswhisker, while Owlwind started to patch her up. I recognized marigold among the many herbs the medicine cats were putting on my sister.

"You two can leave now, we will come and get you if we see any changes," Owlwind said. I nodded and exited the den.

"I knew you would come back, I knew it!" Bluepaw said as soon as she caught sight of me.

"''magoodhunterand-" my apprentice was rambling on as fast as she could and I could barely make out a word.

"I'll talk to him about it, okay? We'll pick up training where we left off tomorrow," I mewed. Bluepaw nodded and ran straight into her father.

"Daddy!,?" Bluepaw was already pestering her father with questions, but I perked my ears at the mention of my name.

"I do like Leaffeather a lot. That doesn't make her your new mother though. Raineyes will always be your mother, even if Leaffeather and I are mates," Ashberry explained to his daughter.

"I thought…" I said as I walked up to Ashberry.

"I thought we already were mates?" I mewed stupidly.

"We…we…we…Raineyes…and….and….I love you, but the clan doesn't know yet," he stuttered nervously.

"You said we would be mates and never leave each others side until we join StarClan. How hard can it be to show the clan?" I asked, hurt rang through my voice.

"I'm moving my nest next you at moon high. Maybe, just maybe, I'll announce it to the warriors den….." Ashberry said mysteriously.

"I have to go see Amberstar. I'll see you later," I said smiling. I dashed off to see Amberstar and check in on Rosepelt.

"Owlwind, Grasswhisker!" I called. I ambled into the den and saw my sister. She was lying still, but I was pretty sure she was just sleeping. I hoped.

"How is she?" I asked the medicine cats.

"Fine," Owlwind said. He and Grasswhisker both seemed exhausted from all the injuries lately. I smiled down at my sleeping sister and silently left the den. I trotted into Amberstar's den I knew immediately why she hadn't come to welcome me back yet. My tortoiseshell leader was sleeping peacefully, her amber eyes closed.

"Amberstar, it's me Leaffeather," I called softly. She stirred immediately.

"Leaffeather? You're in WaterClan, you can't be here…..I need to pick….new deputy…"Amberstar mewed in a confused tone.

"I'm back from WaterClan. I killed the deputy too….." I trailed off quietly.

"New deputy…..new deputy….Brac….Bracken…Brackenfrost," Amberstar continued in her drowsy tone.

"Wise decision…." came a voice from behind Amberstar. In the back of the rock den, emerging from the moss, walking as silently as a mouse, a dark tabby figure stalked, eyes as blue as ice. It couldn't be any other cat. Brackenfrost.

AN: OOOOOO! *gets popcorn and puts butter and salt on and munches a lot because of the drama* Brackenfrost is getting closer and closer to his goal! Can the prophecy save them before its too late? Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll!

-Tratieluver14's bff

P.S I'm thinking of doing a warriors comedy. Maybe the cats would be online (chat rooms or something) I'm just musing a little any way until next time!


	16. Chapter 14

LEAFFEATHER'S POV

I watched as my brother emerged from behind Amberstar. I let out a silent cry.

"Amberstar!" I screamed.

"Leaffeather! You are back! I won't need a new deputy!" Amberstar cried in what seemed to be relief. That "yay I'm appreciated" feeling went through me again, but stopped as I saw my brother.

"Actually, you might," Brackenfrost hissed menacingly. I paced around my brother unhappily.

"Why do you want to destroy me?" I asked.

"Because you are weak. You don't deserve this position," he growled.

Without warning, Amberstar leaped onto my brother. She hissed at him.

"Leave your deputy alone," she spat before hopping off of him. _Only clawed thorns can defeat the frozen ferns_ whispered a voice.

"Stop Amberstar, only the clawed thorns can defeat the frozen ferns. Frozen ferns! Brackenfrost you are the frozen ferns. The clawed thorns will destroy you, they will be your demise," I hissed. He laughed.

"That's what will kill me? Thorns? I'll get stuck in a bramble bush and die?" That is mouse brained," Brackenfrost snorted.

"Brambles! Clawed brambles. Clawbramble? Oh my, Brambleclaw! I am Brambleclaw's reincarnation. That makes you Brackenfrost's reincarnation! I will be my own brother's destruction….." I leaped onto my brother and unsheathed my claws.

"Go ahead Leaffeather, it is for the good of the clan," Amberstar whispered. I clawed ferociously at my brother's sides, using every fighting skill I knew. However, I found myself being tackled by him. I hissed and tried to throw him off, but to no avail I was stuck.

"Your precious little prophecy will let you down. You can't destroy me, I am more powerful then you. I am stronger. _I will be your down fall_. You will die now. At my claws, your own brother's claws, the claws that should have belonged to a deputy. I was trained by a deputy. I should have been deputy!" Brackenfrost hissed.

"I was trained by Amberstar herself if you remember properly. She told me when I was an apprentice that I would make a great leader. I will do as she has intended for me," I spat. I clawed fiercely trying to tear my brother apart. Amberstar didn't try to help me. Her eyes were fixed on my brother.

AMBERSTAR'S POV

Unhappiness coursed through me. I stared at Brackenfrost. _You promised that you would never betray me. You said that we would, we would be happy together. _I gazed at him and emotions burned inside of me. Hurt, pain, betrayal, and love.

AN: Oooh Amberstar's in love *cue romantic music and guy serenading with lute* Alexis wants me to ask you guys *points at fans again* to help her out with her writer's block on Fireworks. You can PM ideas to her. Thanks from Alexis!

Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll

-Tratieluver14's bff


	17. Chapter 15

LEAFFEATHER'S POV

Was that love in Amberstar's eyes? I presumed that it was, considering Rosepelt always said I looked like that when I looked at Ashberry. How had my evil brother gotten the clan leader's attention? How was it possible that they could love each other? Sweet Amberstar and notorious Brackenfrost? It just didn't make sense. Brackenfrost hadn't even shown signs of liking her, and yet Amberstar seemed smitten.

I looked at Ashberry, hoping to know if he saw this too, but it didn't look like it. He didn't have a change in expression at all. I kept widening my eyes in shock. Then, Brackenfrost did the unexpected; he grabbed Amberstar by her scruff and dragged her out of the den—and she went along with it! I was pretty sure that Brackenfrost would take Amberstar away and then kill her. I never really was a trusting sister…..Anyway, I dashed after them with Ashberry on my tail.

I stalked silently after the dark tabby and tortoiseshell blurs. I crouched and listened carefully.

"Did I ever say how pretty you are in forest light," the voice of my brother shocked me.

"Not recently," Amberstar said with a purr. I gagged (AN: Can cats gag?)

"You and I could rule together, Amberstar," Brackenfrost mused.

"Rule what?" Amberstar asked.

"The forest, the clans, everything. You and I would be unstoppable. Brackenstar and Amberstar, the leaders of the forest," Brackenfrost murmured.

"That doesn't sound that bad…..Perhaps…..What about your sister and all the other deputies?" Amberstar sighed. _Yeah! What about me?_

"They will die, just like the rest of the forest. The only ones who will remain will be the strongest. It will be survival of the fittest! Ha! Maybe we could even have a game every four seasons! We could send cats out to hunt the weak ones; it would truly be a game of survival!" (AN: Anyone who guesses what book that last sentence was based on gets a plushy of their choice!) Brackenfrost said he had changed his tone to one that would easily melt Amberstar's heart.

"Mmm. That sounds….fine…." Amberstar seemed drowsy—almost as if my brother was catmint and she had had too much. I gagged again. I decided that now would be the time to stop this.

"STOP! Amberstar don't let him do this. He's trying to convince you, he doesn't really love you!" I hissed in warning.

"Ah, if it isn't _Brambleclaw_, the weakling who refused power and killed his own brother. Or should I say, her own brother? You will be the first cat in these survival games, and _I_will be the one to kill you. I will enjoy every bit of it!" Brackenfrost snarled evilly. I backed away slowly and dropped my gaze.

"What happened to that kit who wanted to be the most loyal cat in the forest? I want Brackenkit back! I want the apprentice who tried his hardest in training. I want Brackenpaw back! I want the warrior who had his heart set on being the best warrior he could be, without using treachery and betrayal to get there. I wantmy _brother_ back!" I screeched. I didn't think, I just leapt onto him with my claws unsheathed. I hissed and spat, trying to get a grip on his throat. He flipped me and raked his claws down my stomach. I felt myself bleeding heavily and my vision was blurry. I tried to throw him off, but I didn't have the strength. Instead I saw StarClan awaiting me.

"Tawnyface? Am I dead?" I asked in confusion as I entered the StarClan hunting grounds.

"No, you are not dead, you have lost your first life. Try to be more careful with this one," Tawnyface mewed. I immediately felt the happiness of apprenticeship flow through me. I realized just how much I missed my brother's mentor.

"Tawnyface! You can't let my brother destroy us!" I said desperately.

"I can not control fate. Now please Leaffeather, take your second life and go," he said. It took me a minute to process what he just said.

"WHAT! I have more than one life? I'm not a leader! I'm deputy! I…I…I…this can't be happening," I screeched in despair. I couldn't have more than one life, I was a deputy.

"You are Brambleclaw's reincarnation. Brambleclaw became a leader. He became Bramblestar. This means that you have his nine lives, even though you aren't a leader—yet. Go Leaffeather, save yourself," Tawnyface said. I smiled at the former deputy and nodded.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the forest. I continued to play dead and just when Brackenfrost was in front of me, I pounced and snapped his neck like prey.

"You….you're dead…you can't be…" Brackenfrost stuttered, blood bubbled from his throat and he started twitching. _Sweet!_ (AN: FYI in my world cats can say sweet)_ I'll have nine more lives if I'm leader! I'll have had eighteen lives throughout my life! _ I looked down at my brother in shock. I didn't actually think I would kill him. I looked at Amberstar, she was just standing there. Her jaw shook and her eyes were large amber pools of sadness.

"Good bye Brackenfrost. Good bye, my lover. You have been the one for me. (AN: Guess what song that's from! Winners get plushies!) I will see you in StarClan," Amberstar whispered.

"Amberstar, if you ever loved me, you would kill my sister. Avenge my death and meet me in the Dark Forest…." Brackenfrost began to breathe heavily. I saw the spark fading from his ice blue eyes. The same ice blue eyes I had.

"Good bye Hawkfrost," I mewed so quietly only I could hear it. Ashberry was on the far side of the trees, sobbing quietly. I walked away from my brother and over to my mate.

"Ashberry, what's wrong?" I asked. I could feel the setting sun on my back and I could just picture the way I was illuminated.

"StarClan is teasing me isn't it? You're dead, Leaffeather. You died at your own brother's claws," he sobbed. I licked his cheek and pressed my muzzle against his.

"Is StarClan teasing you now?" I asked.

"This can't be true. And yet, it seems to be," Ashberry whispered. I nodded.

"I am alive. I am breathing. I am Leaffeather. I am here," I said softly. He looked up and smiled. He breathed a sigh of relief and we walked back to my dying brother and my crying leader.

"I can't go on Leaffeather," Amberstar cried.

"Yes you can! I can't lead yet," I mewed quickly.

"Brackenfrost, he was my true love, I need to be with him," a flare hit her amber eyes, "And I will join him by killing you! I will complete his death wish!" Amberstar hissed. Her eyes narrowed with their burning amber fire. I shivered. _I can't fight her? Wait! If I get her back to camp, then it can't be held against me!_

"Could I be granted one wish before I die?" I asked tentatively.

"What?" she spat.

"I wish to die in our clan's camp. In front of the clanmates I love," I said.

"Fine! That is your only wish I presume," Amberstar snarled. I nodded and followed her on the way back to camp. I looked back over my shoulder and sighed softly.

"It didn't have to end like this…." I whispered softly to my brother as I watched life seep away from him.

AN: Brackenfrost is finally dead! The moment we all awaited! I thought I wrapped it up pretty nicely if I do say so myself! Don't worry though, there will be at least one more chapter. I haven't figured it out yet! I guess that's all for now!

Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll

-Tratieluver14's bff


	18. AN I KNOW I HATE THEM TO

OK so Hi It Traieluver 14 um have the chapter's been confusing because i think I uploaded then in the wrong see Bff Has been sending the A lot of Chapters and i think i messed the order up. Please tell me if you are confused.

~TratieLuver14~


	19. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS STORY! i was reading this story because Liz send me chap 15 3 times and I noticed there was no chap 8 and then 13 and 14 were the same and then after i fixed that 14 and 15 were the same and now I fixed it (Hopefully) if you had noticed this and didn't tell me im sooooooooooooooooo sorry about it. *hands cookies to every who read this story* take em! sorry for my bad updating skills

~Tratieluver14~


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

LEAFFEATHER POV

I tried to think slowly; after all I had a lot to process. My brother was dead. My brother was dead. I had killed my brother. Amberstar was going to kill me. IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE! I silently shook my head. I crouched and started to lure my leader towards the FireClan camp. I growled and unsheathed my claws, just in case.

"You don't have to do this, my brother just wanted me to die. You loved him, you would do anything for him, it made you the perfect target," I said realizing my brother's exact plan.

"You were just as weak as he thought. Why did I ever pick you as my deputy?" Amberstar snarled.

"Because you weren't brainwashed by my brother back then," I hissed again.

My anger was dying to get out, but I had to wait till camp to do anything. I continued backing up. That is, until I backed into Pinefur. I tried thinking slowly again. We were home. We were in camp. I was about to kill my leader.

"Ashberry, get everyone into the center of camp," I commanded under my breath. Amberstar was giving me threatening looks most of the way to camp so the slightest signal of aggression would end up in a fight. I had to plot silently and in an unobvious way. I flicked my eyes around nervously.

I saw everyone there. Everyone. Every single cat in FireClan. I don't know what Ashberry said, but it must have been interesting. I unsheathed and sheathed my claws in fear. I could possibly be killing my leader in a matter of minutes. I saw that hatred in Amberstar's eyes and I knew there would be no "possibly." I would have to kill or be killed. I let out a silent cry.

_StarClan, when I'm gone make sure everyone gets along without me. Have Ashberry apologize to Raineyes and they will be happy again Have Rosepelt be okay. Make Mossthroat deputy and let her have healthy kits. Make sure my parents are safe in their days of elder-hood. Please, repair Amberstar's mind. Make everything the way it should have been from the start. _I finished my prayer and looked at Ashberry. I licked his ear and pressed my muzzle against his.

"I love you,"

"I love you more. You won't die today. No one will. StarClan will not let this happen,"

"I…I…I…I…Just make sure my family is alright,"

"Leaffeather…" he didn't finish. He just licked my cheeked and leaned against me. I loved him. I would most likely lose him today. I would lose everything I loved. I shook away the pain and crouched. Well, I didn't really have an option—Amberstar had pounced on me and I felt her claws dig into me.

"What kind of leader tries to kill her deputy?" I snarled as I threw her off me.

"The kind that wants to avenge her lover. Despite, his flaws…." Amberstar seemed to remember the truth of my brother and yet she didn't want to. She wanted to kill me, simple as that.

I growled in anger. I hissed and leaped on her. I clawed at Amberstar's stomach harshly. No mercy at all. I slashed and clawed her as hard as I could. She managed to shove me off though. She spit in my face.

"Brackenfrost will be avenged," she snarled.

Her teeth sunk into me and I twitched and jerked. I let out a cry of pain. I was blinded by her blood. Wait! Was that _my _own blood, dripping into _my _eyes? I yowled and thrashed, desperately trying to throw her off. Her response was biting even harder. Her claws slashed at my stomach and I figured it was hopeless. I grew slack, waiting for death to come. Surprisingly, she wasn't biting my neck. Then, almost as if she read my mind, Amberstar's teeth sank into my neck. The world was getting blurry and I thought I was a goner. That is, until the weight was lifted off of me. I smiled, breathed a sigh of relief, and cast a glance at my parents and Ashberry, they all had a stricken look on their faces.

"It's alright. See? I'm okay," I called to them. I followed my mother's gaze and my jaw dropped. For what seemed like the umpteenth time this moon, I called out a name. The name I usually called out in shock, surprise, happiness, or complaint. It was the same name as usual, but this time I said it with nothing but sorrow in my voice.

AN: I wonder whose name it is? Comment on who you think it is! I don't have much to say in this AN, I think there will be one or two more chapters and maybe an epilogue….

Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll

-Tratieluver14's bff


	21. Chapter  17

Chapter Seventeen

LEAFFEATHER'S POV

"Rosepelt!" I cried in anguish. My sister lay motionless on top of Amberstar's body. Amberstar seemed to be losing a life. I counted in my head which life this was. A small inward grin hit me; this new life would be Amberstar's last. I flicked my gaze back to my sister and I dashed over to her.

"Rosepelt? Rosepelt? Can you hear me? Oh please say you can hear me, that you're going to get up and everything will be fine?" I moaned. She wasn't moving at all. I was afraid that she would die today, but I didn't think she would die this way. I pushed my face into her fur.

"Rosepelt…Rest safely in StarClan. You shouldn't have died today, that should have been me dying, not you. You were innocent, you never hurt anyone, yet look how StarClan treated you. You are the reason I came back to FireClan. I came back with the hope of spending time with my beloved sister. I…I…I…never thought….the world…so cruel….you….deserve…no…this…" I cried, words fell out of my mouth in pain. I was dying on the inside. I whimpered and gently took my sister off of Amberstar.

This was real death. The kind of death where you didn't have final words to be remembered by. Nothing but saving your undeserving sister's life.

ROSEPELT'S POV

I could barely hear Leaffeather's voice. Even when I did hear it, the words weren't clear. She was crying I knew that much, aside from that it was a blur. I couldn't even respond if I did understand, my mouth was filled with blood and my jaw seemed broken.

"Lea…..fe….go…..on….destroy….Amb—" I croaked out. Leaffeather licked my ear and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Jay…flight…bring…ja….." I managed to say. Jayflight came into my sight. He was blurry, but he was there.

"Yes Rosepelt? I'm here," Jayflight said quietly.

"I….lo…ve….yo…u," I murmured quietly. He looked at me with an understanding glance.

"I love you too. Our chances of being together are gone now. If only I had told you how I felt earlier. Then maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't break my heart as much. I love you Rosepelt, I'll meet you in StarClan. I hope your journey is fast and easy. Goodbye my sweet Rosepelt," Jayflight finished softly. I looked up at him weakly. His tongue rasped over my ear, as the world started to fade. The fading was slow and agonizing, I was dying inside. Then again, I was dying on the outside too. I shut my eyes and let the world fade. Finally, the world was black and I saw the stars.

LEAFFEATHER'S POV

Rosepelt was now gone. Really gone. My beloved sister was dead. Jayflight and some others prepared to sit vigil.

"Rosepelt, I will be sitting vigil for you, but first I must finish what I started," I whispered. I whirled around to face Amberstar, but I didn't see her anywhere. Then, I felt the claws in my back.

"Your time ends now, Leaffeather," Amberstar hissed through her teeth. I wailed in pain, but jerked my back trying to throw her off. I did my best and I finally felt her claws come loose. I spun and pinned her down. I bent my head down for the death bite to the throat, but I was thrown off before I could. Her claws dug into my soft belly and I screeched in pain. My claws scraped the ground trying to injure her, but it didn't work. I was pinned down and had no chance of saving myself. Finally, she was off of me. I let out a battle cry and pinned her down again. I dug my claws into without even caring. I ripped her fur apart and relished her screams of pain. Wait? Why was I enjoying killing her? Why was I feeling happiness course through me as I tried to rip her to shreds. I knew why. I was Brackenfrost's sister, we both were bloodthirsty, but with him it showed through more with him. Yet, I was still just as vicious. I had many flaws.

As I ripped through her fur, Amberstar screamed in pain, I decided to put her out of her misery. I dashed my head down and bit her throat hard. I broke the important veins in her neck and snapped her neck. She was dead. My leader was dead; I shivered on the outside, but smiled on the inside. I was free of my second worst nightmare. I still couldn't believe that my once faithful leader had turned so crazy and evil. Brackenfrost did it to her.

All of a sudden, I remembered something. I was now the leader of FireClan. My clan had watched me kill Amberstar, but they saw how she attacked me first.

"Grasswhisker, I will go to the Moonpool in two sun rises," I announced to my medicine cat.

"Yes, Leaffea—I mean Leafstar," the light tabby tom replied. I couldn't believe it. I was a leader now. In the worst possible way, I became a leader.

AN: Okay, so one more chapter, I think it will sort of be an epilogue. It will be placed two moons after Leafstar's trip to the Moonpool. Also, I noticed Leaffeather was turning into a Mary-Sue kinda, so I fixed that with the whole "bloodthirsty killer who lost her sister and enjoyed killing her leader" thing. I don't know whether this story will have a happy ending or a depressing ending. Anyway, see ya soon!

Peace, Love, Rock n' Roll

-Shiningstar982 aka Liz aka Tratieluver14's bff LOL ITS NOT HERE NAME ANY MORE!


End file.
